emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmerdale Past
Welcome to the Emmerdale Past & Present Wiki Hi. My name is Ben a nd this is my wiki about the long running ITV British soap opera Emmerdale, which has been on our screens since October 1972. I am a huge Emmerdale fan and am interested in all aspects of the show past and present. And I have visited Esholt, the village which was used for the village scenes from 1976 to 1997. I have added a background to this wiki to really make it come to life. It is now 2017 and Emmerdale turned 45 on the 16th October 2017, and this wikia keeps growing and growing. As of December 2017 there are over 8000 pages and I am adding categories to make the wiki easier to browse around. While there is another Emmerdale Wiki, I like to run my own show, hence why I created my own wiki in 2011. Originally titled Emmerdale Farm, based around the Sugden family of Emmerdale Farm in the Yorkshire Dales village of Beckindale, the first episode was broadcast on 16th October 1972. Over 6400 episodes later the show is still going strong. The show was created by playwright Kevin Laffan who wrote the first 26 episodes of the show and remained as a script consultant until 1985. Now, some people think that before the plane crash of 30th December 1993, Emmerdale Farm/Emmerdale was all about farming and animals and people sitting round drinking tea, smelling the roses and talking about how great life is. This page Emmerdale Before The Plane Crash will put an end to that myth. Emmerdale was a bit slower paced before the plane crash but always had drama. From 1972 to 1994 Annie Sugden was the leading lady of the show and matriarch of the Sugden family. The word "Farm" was dropped from the title in November 1989 as the show had started to focus more on the nearby village of Beckindale since 1981. Now the cast consists of over 50 people. Robert Sugden and Eric Pollard are the two longest serving characters in the show now, the former having been in the show since April 1986 (on and off) and the latter since September 1986 continuously. From Aaron Livesey to Amos Brearly Emmerdale Village is full of characters who have more than their fair share of pitfalls in life. Emmerdale celebrated it's 40th anniversary in 2012. And a live episode was transmitted on the 40th. The most memorable characters in the show were Annie Sugden, Jack Sugden, Amos Brearly, and Seth Armstrong. Now the current legends are Alan Turner and Eric Pollard. Emmerdale Farm wasn't as sleepy as some people think. In the 1970s alone there was a car crash between Henry Wilks and Joe Sugden, Sharon Crossthwaite's murder in 1973 by deranged Jim Latimer, Jim Gimbel's suicide in 1977 and a seige in 1978. 1979 saw a barn fire, a rape, a motorbike accident and and a shooting. The 1980s saw several scandals and stunts from Sandie Merrick's teenage pregnancy to the Crossgill fire and Pat Sugden's dramatic car accident. And Jack Sugden's affair, in a show that was advertised as being sleepy and where "nothing" happened. I have now added a new theme which is Rockgarden, which looks more like an Emmerdale style theme with some green text and light green links. NOTE: Due to some occurrences of vandalism, some pages have been protected. If any genuine contributor who wants to add info to a page that is locked, then please leave a message on my talk page and I will add the info. Episode by episode previews. I have a year by year synopsis of Emmerdale storylines but that is nothing compared to what I have done which is add pages of every episode ever made to date. Starting in April 2012 and finishing in December that year I completed a mammoth task of adding an episode by episode page with a link to previous and next episode. Now I have done pages for every episode of the 6440 ever made from October 1972 to 1 January 2013 and will continue to add more pages as new episodes are broadcast after the said date. It took a while but I got there in the end. The project was and on/off project and could have been done in a few weeks if I had just concentrated on it. Some pages have been completed with full information for that episode with a screengrab from the episode. Other information. Come and read My blog about my love for the show. I aim to make this a very comprehensive encyclopedia on the show past and present so please feel free to join and post anything you know on the show. Please post accurate info. I aim to add some humour to the Wiki such as descriptions of screengrabs and hope to make this an enjoyable wiki for viewers. Describe your topic This is a wikia on the popular ITV1 soap opera Emmerdale. Facts on the show past and present. The show began in 1972 but character birthdays and events mentioned in the show will be arranged chronologically by year ie "1947, 28 November, Jack Sugden is born". This wikia aims to show the backstory of the show and its characters before they first appeared, facts established during their time in the show. The yearly chronicles highlight major storylines that happened that year and also births or marriage dates of characters that first appeared later such as in the 1974 page 30 November, Cain Dingle was born even though he did not appear until 2000 as 30 November 1974 was revealed to be his birth date. Any such events that was not seen in the programme since 1972 but was revelaed to be the birthdate or marriage date of a later character since the show began is highlighted in bold. Latest activity Feb 2018, gone for a revamp. Brightened up the theme a bit. Emmerdale Past & Present Wiki Rules Please post the info which you know to be accurate as to anything to do with Emmerdale. If it has been confirmed that is. However a little speculation as to ages of characters which have not been mentioned, or estimates as to how long a character/couple in the show has been married is permitted. Speculate to accumulate. For example, Madge Semple was about 60 years old in 1975, so was born circa 1915. And Sandy Thomas' full first name may have been Alexander, as Sandy is a pet name for Alexander. Please treat other contributors with respect and be nice. Any contributor who wants to harm the wiki, is rude to the admin or admins or any other contributor will get a warning and if they do it again they will be blocked - forever. Trolls are not tolerated on here. Any comments on articles which are rude as well will be deleted instantly and another occurrence from the same contributor will involve them getting blocked. If anyone is blocked for messing up articles and reregisters they will just be blocked again. And I can also''' undo''' (revert) any malicious edits to the wiki so any wiki vandal will be wasting their time. Also any editor who intends to mess up articles, continuously post inaccurate info or edit current articles with sarcastic, innacurate or rude comments on a specific character, building or storyline or gets involved in edit wars will involve me getting the said articles protected and the editors involved blocked. Any positive contributions from other Emmerdale wikis is fine such as edits and comparing notes, but anyone who comes on here to promote another Emmerdale wiki with rude comments such as "A more accurate and bigger wiki" will be blocked forever as well. Such behaviour will not be tolerated. No two wikis have the same name anyway and with a huge subject such as Emmerdale, more than one wiki may be started. The aim of this wiki is to post accurate info on Emmerdale past and present and for myself and other contributors to have fun doing so. No spamming. Just one occurence of this by a contributor will mean they will be blocked instantly. Category:Browse